Cabalism
There are several schools of religious and scientific magic in Itaedia, one of them being Cabalism. Names hold extreme amounts of power, and by knowing the name of something or someone you can command it/them. Due to the Judaic persuasion of the owners, there are 26 magical Cabalistic texts in the Old Castle, each one discussing a different letter of the alphabet, and the number it corresponds to. You must find all 26 of them in order to have use of the entirety of your Arcane Chart, but until then can only command the letters you’ve found the text for. As an example: you come across a trumpet and want it to hurl itself down the throat of an attacker, but only have the scrolls for R, U, E and T. Find what the numbers for those letters are, and add them to your dice roll to determine how well you perform this. The chart below will tell you which dice you can use when. To reach level 10, however, you must have all 26 scrolls. For each level you gain in this school add +1 Arcane Knowledge, and for every five levels you gain, add +4 Perception. THE HISTORY OF CABALISM In Itaedia, the idea of controlling someone (or thing) by virtue of knowing its true name dates back to the earliest age of man, when gypsy clans, to reward them for taking in and caring for the outcasts of other tribes, were reportedly given the power by the Dustkiin. This ability also drove the gypsies further from their fellow man, who now didn't just look down on them for "caring for trash" but downright feared them for having such power. So it goes with all Dustkiin gifts. As it is a ponderous religion to master, you will find very few Cabalists in the cities of Itaedia, though there are a few in the Black Forest and a clan of them, it is said, in the Ghobi wastes. CABALISM AND ELEMENTAL MAGIC While some religions are exclusive in which elements they give bonuses to, Cabalism, by virtue of being the oldest, is at harmony with all elements and all species. However, it is particularly deadly when weilded by a Dustkiin, who are born knowing the value of all letters. LETTERS & NUMBERS While your chatacter won't know any of this unless they've found it out for themselves in the game, here are the values for each letter in the alphabet: A= 5 B= 3 C =2 D= 7 E =5 F =2 G =4 H =1 I =3 J =4 K= 6 L= 2 M =1 N =3 O =4 P= 5 Q =2 R= 4 S =3 T= 7 U =4 V= 3 W= 2 X= 5 Y= 1 Z =6 Special Attacks Oath by Numbers (requires +30 literacy) This can only be used once a game: bind an enemy’s soul to a prayer paper; if you roll higher than an 8 on a D10 it becomes a protecting shield for later battles. Recalculation (requires +28 Technology) Change the numeric value of a name into something more manageable. You can only do this once a battle. Rename (requires +32 Arcane Knowledge) Give a target a different name so that you have complete control over it. Reveal (requires +30 Perception) Reveal the total number of a target’s name, whether or not you know the value of each letter. Multiplicity (requires +28 Dexterity) Command the names of multiple targets Attacks and Abilities Use this section to determine what dice are needed to attack at each level Level 3 Roll one D6 and add the number to what you have from the scrolls. Levels 4-6 Roll two D6 and add the number to what you have from the scrolls. Levels 7-9 Roll one D20 and add the number to what you have from the scrolls. Level 10 You can command names that convert to a number half of what your D6 roll is. Levels 11&12 You can command objects whose name converts to the number that you roll or less. Level 13&14 You can command names that convert to a number double of what you roll or less. Level 15 Existence is numbers and your whim reprograms all algorithms.* * to make a Golem you’d have to be at level 20, sorry. There are two people in Brynnewald who can do that, and one of them is busy at the Golem factory. Category:Magic Category:Religion